


Taking What He Deserves

by riverdaledreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Writing, Creampies, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-consensual photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: As he hopped into the driver’s seat, Chuck grinned to himself. He had truly hit the jackpot. He had come to Jughead’s party looking for revenge against Betty and hoped to get it by ruining her relationship, and what better way to get that than by defiling her? He could tell she enjoyed what she had done to him in the hot tub and getting him kicked off the football team, and he couldn’t wait to take her precious virginity and show how much of a little slut she really is. Jughead would never want her after he was done with her.OR Chuck gets Betty drunk at Jughead’s party and fucks her in revenge for getting him kicked off the football team.
Relationships: Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88
Collections: the betty smut squad





	Taking What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryliqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/gifts).



> This is for the Betty Smut Exchange organized by [cherryliqueurkinks,](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/) our sweet friend [kagszzy](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com/) is also participating but had a setback due to some personal issues, so Cherry and I decided to post our fills as a pick me up for her 💖 We love ya babe! 
> 
> The theme was to rewrite a canon scene into smut, and so I chose this one from season one with Chuck. These ladies are a big part of why I started posting smut again so I'm very happy to write this for them. See their fics in our exchange in our shared collection!

“Hey Cooper, don’t you want another drink?” Chuck asked as he held out a filled Solo cup to the drunk girl.

“Hmm I probably shouldn’t…” Betty said with a slight hiccup, looking wearily at the cup in Chuck’s hand.

“Oh c’mon _Betts,_ don’t you want to have _fun?_ Forget about how Jughead left you here all alone?” Chuck coaxed as he held the cup out farther.

Betty gave the cup another look as she frowned, but grabbed it from him and took a big gulp of the liquid. “Yeah he should –” Betty paused to hiccup, “– should be here! It’s for him anyway, it’s his birthday you know.” Betty slurred as she tipped the cup back and finished its contents, passing the empty cup back to Chuck.

Chuck smiled, pleased that she accepted the cup so easily. He had slipped some Jingle Jangle into the drink, hoping it would make Betty even more hazy than she already was. Also, everyone knew that Jingle Jangle tended to make you horny, which was perfect for Chuck’s plan.

“Maybe I should go find Juggie, make sure he’s okay…” Betty said as she swayed. She tried to take a step forward but tripped and fell onto Chuck’s chest, making her giggle as he righted her. “Whoops, sorry ‘bout that.”

Chuck laughed, “It’s no worry, Cooper. And screw him, he left you all alone with all these guests, and you don’t want to be a bad hostess, do you?”

Betty hummed and tapped her chin with an exaggerated gesture. “I guess you’re right there. I can’t just leave these people all alone, they need me!” She exclaimed with a laugh as she again tripped into Chuck’s arms. “Oh dear, why does that keep happening?” She slurred.

Chuck moved his hands to her waist and began to guide her over to the couch. “Maybe you should sit down for a minute, huh Betts?”

Betty smiled up at him, nodding her head sluggishly, “That’s a good idea, Chuck. Say, you’re really hot you know that?”

Chuck laughed again as he plopped onto the couch, pulling Betty to sit in his lap. “You don’t say?”

Betty nodded again, smiling as she settled back onto Chuck, her back to his chest. “Yup. That’s why I hated you so much, you were an asshole but a _hot_ asshole.”

Chuck smirked into Betty’s hair as she became loose lipped and pliable. He moved his hands from where they held her waist to smooth down her legs to her knees and back up, rubbing her toned thighs. Betty simply hummed and leaned farther back into him as her head lolled to the side, enjoying the sensations of Chuck’s hands on her body.

“Hey Betty, you wanna get out of here?” Chuck whispered into her ear after a while, eager to get her home and take what he deserves from perfect Betty Cooper.

Betty squirmed under his hands and gave him a drunken nod.

Without wasting another second, Chuck lifted her off his lap and stood up, leading her towards the open door of Archie’s house and into the yard.

“Where are we going?” Betty slurred as she leaned farther into Chuck’s arm wrapped firmly around her waist, the only thing keeping her from falling over.

“Just back to my house baby, you don’t want Alice to see you this drunk do you?” Chuck smirked as he led Betty to his truck.

“Nooo she can’t see me!” Betty moaned as she tripped on the grass outside Archie’s house, Chuck catching her with a laugh.

They had reached the truck and rather than try to make Betty climb up in her drunken state, Chuck hoisted her up into the passenger seat as she giggled. He reached across her body to fasten her seatbelt, dragging his hand across her thigh as he retracted and gave it a squeeze.

As he hopped into the driver’s seat, Chuck grinned to himself. He had truly hit the jackpot. He had come to Jughead’s party looking for revenge against Betty and hoped to get it by ruining her relationship, and what better way to get that than by defiling her? He could tell she enjoyed what she had done to him in the hot tub and getting him kicked off the football team, and he couldn’t wait to take her precious virginity and show how much of a little slut she really is. Jughead would never want her after _he_ was done with her.

They arrived at his empty house (Thank _God_ his parents were out of town) and Chuck slung Betty over his shoulder to carry her into the house. She laughed as he secured an arm around her thighs and easily brought her upstairs into his room. She gasped as he flung her down onto his bed, her body bouncing as she landed.

Chuck grabbed her foot and began untying her sneakers, Betty sitting up to get a better look. “What’re you doing?”

“Just getting you comfortable, baby girl. Now be good for Daddy and take off your sweater.” Chuck spoke firmly, his tone making it clear it was a command. In her hazy state, Betty could see no reason to disagree with him.

Betty reached for the bottom hem of her crown sweater and pulled it off, revealing her pink, lacy bra. Chuck had finished with her sneakers and was tugging on her jeans, making her lift her hips so he could pull them off. Betty was now sitting on his bed in just her underwear.

“Hmm time for bed now?” Betty yawned as she reached up to take out her ponytail, preferring to sleep with her hair down. She shook it out, laying back onto the bed and blinking hazily up at Chuck, who was still standing at the foot of the bed.

“Not quite, baby. We’re gonna have some fun first,” Chuck reached back to tug off his shirt, grinning at Betty’s glazed expression. The image of her laying on his bed before him completely pure and untouched made his cock twitch in his jeans.

Once Chuck had divested himself of his clothes, he knelt between Betty’s legs on the bed, smoothing his hands up her soft, creamy thighs until he reached her panties. He cupped her center, pleased to find that she was wet.

“Wha-?” Betty’s brows furrowed as Chuck touched her, but before she could question anything further Chuck leaned in to seal his lips over hers. She gasped in surprise, allowing him to invade her mouth with his tongue. As they kissed, Chuck snaked one hand underneath her body to undo the clasp of her bra.

“Betty, Betty, Betty…you’ve been holding out on me. Look at these big _fat_ tits of yours,” Chuck smirked as he removed her bra and gripped her breasts, the size big enough to fill each hand. She moaned as he groped her chest, but still Chuck frowned.

“Betty, I gave you a compliment. What do you say to Daddy?” Chuck said sternly, lifting his hands to deliver two firm smacks to her perky tits, making her yelp.

“Th-Thank you.”

Chuck tsked and gave her tits another smack. “Thank you, _who?_ ”

Betty looked up at Chuck, her usually clear eyes looking blown out and foggy. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“That’s a good girl. Do what Daddy says and he’ll make you feel good, okay?” Betty nodded complacently at Chuck’s demand, making him smile. She really was so far gone, he doubted she even knew what was going on.

Chuck continued to smack her tits around, satisfied as they bounced back and forth and turned red. Betty cried out with each hit but didn’t try to stop him. She whimpered as he moved to pinch her hardened nipples.

“Daddy, please my tits hurt!” Betty whined as he pulled on her tight nipples, making her little buds throb. Chuck grinned but didn’t let up, instead leaning down to take one into his mouth and yank it with his teeth. Betty cried out and weakly tried to push him away with her hands.

Chuck took her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her, biting down again even harder in revenge. He sucked and bit and tugged, alternating between both nipples until Betty was moaning and bucking her hips up into his in her desperation. He leaned back to admire his work, satisfied with how reddened her pretty tits were, her nipples wet with his spit.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Betty?” Chuck asked as he reached down to yank off her panties, seeing how sticky they were with her juices.

Betty blinked her hazy doe-eyes at him and gave a lazy smile. The drugs must have kicked in as she easily spread her legs when Chuck parted them, sitting back on his heels between them to admire her.

The sight of her pretty pussy made Chuck groan; he couldn’t wait to feel her wrapped around his hard length. Spreading her folds open, he slipped one finger into her virgin cunt and heard her suck in a breath.

She felt so tight even around just one of his fingers that he wondered if she ever masturbated. He pumped his finger into her for a few moments before he slipped in a second and felt her walls throb. He waited there for a moment as she gripped his fingers tightly, feeling like a vice around them. Glancing up, Chuck saw that she was writhing as he began to fuck her with his fingers, her eyes glazed over as she gave into her needy body.

“Good girl Betty, taking my fingers,” Chuck said as he pushed a third finger into her tight pussy, seeing her face scrunch up as she whimpered. She wriggled around on the sheets, trying to adjust to Chuck’s fingers. He felt her clamp erratically around his digits as he stretched her open and prepared her to take his thick cock, pumping in and out of her as her wetness eased his passage.

Once he felt like she was ready enough, Chuck withdrew his fingers from her center and flipped her over. Betty yelped at the motion, her fingers gripping the sheets below her as he pulled her up onto her hands and knees so his cock was level with her pussy.

“You ready for my cock, baby?” he asked as he looked over her flushed body and hanging breasts, smoothing his hands up her thighs. He couldn’t wait to see her dripping with his load, looking absolutely wrecked. He doubted she was on any birth control and the thought of knocking up Riverdale’s golden girl made him want to finish before he even got inside her.

When Betty didn’t answer his question he spanked her ass hard, making her squeal.

“What did I say about answering Daddy when he’s talking to you, Betty?” Chuck said sternly as he delivered another spank to her ass cheek and watched it turn red. He did it again and again until she gasped out a reply.

“Y-yes I’m ready for your cock, Daddy!!”

Smirking, Chuck lined himself up with her virgin pussy and began to push inside. Betty cried out and tried to move away but was quickly stopped by a sharp spank across her ass. Chuck pulled her trembling body back onto his long and thick cock, groaning at the feeling of her tight cunt fighting his entry even with the preparation of his fingers. Her pulsing walls strangled his cock as he pushed in deeper and deeper. He had never fucked a girl without a condom before and he had to admit bareback was his new favorite feeling. Feeling how hot and wet she was made it so much better; he could feel every little flutter as her hole worked to get used to his intrusion.

Once he was completely sheathed inside of her to the hilt, Chuck held her still. He loved hearing her little moans and panting breaths as he opened her up. He reached up to pet along her spine, pushing her down so her front half was laid on the bed. The new angle made them both moan as he slid in even deeper. As he held still inside her he felt her hips start to rock backwards, her body betraying her desire to be fucked.

“C’mon little slut, fuck yourself on my cock.” Chuck emphasized his command with another spank to her ass, making the girl below him jump.

Betty moaned into the pillow as she began to move her hips shallowly on Chuck’s hard member. She whined as his hot length stretched out her cunt, feeling a tingling burn as her tight pussy was opened wider than it ever had before. She could feel his tip touching a spot deep inside her that she had never felt, making her gasp as he pressed into it.

She moved slowly as she tried to get used to the feeling, which Chuck quickly tired of. He used his grip on her slim waist to pull her back sharply, making her cry out as he started up a rhythm of hard and fast thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He groaned at the sight of his dick slipping in and out of her tight _tight_ pussy, eagerly pounding her into his mattress even harder.

When Betty tried to lift herself up Chuck was quick to grip her hair and press her head back into the bed, her muffled mewls making his dick twitch as it reached deep inside her.

Glancing down, Chuck marveled at the sight of her tight little cunt struggling to take his girth, her twitching folds working hard to get used to him. With every deep _hard_ thrust, Chuck reveled in perfect Betty Cooper’s whines and moans as her drunk and drug-addled brain shut off and let her horny body take control.

“Oh _fuck_ Cooper, you feel like you were built to take this cock,” Chuck grunted as he granted her a particularly hard thrust, making her body smack against his with a filthy sound.

Betty could barely register that this wasn’t supposed to be happening, all she felt was her body buzzing with the need to come. Her pussy clutched at Chuck as she pushed back on him, her sore breasts aching as they bounced in time with Chuck’s thrusts.

While Chuck’s cock pounding away inside of her made her body light up with sensation, Betty whined as she wriggled and tried to find an angle that made her explode. Her untouched clit felt like it was on fire, her climax just out of reach while it remained ignored. She heard herself begging Chuck to touch her clit, even though she had no memory of deciding to ask for that.

Feeling his balls twitch, Chuck took pity on the squirming, desperate girl and brought a hand to her tight clit, her body almost instantly seizing up as an orgasm overtook her with a cry. Her spasming pussy made her feel even tighter, Chuck groaning as he felt himself teetering on the edge.

With a couple more hard thrusts into the spasming girl, Chuck groaned as his cock pulsed and blew his load into the former virgin, feeling his cum coat her walls as it spurted out of him.

Betty’s body went limp and Chuck dropped her flat onto the bed as he pulled his cock out of her cunt, her stretched hole already fluttering as his cum dripped out onto the sheets. Admiring her swollen, leaking pussy, Chuck felt his still-hard cock leap as his gaze moved to the girl’s pristine asshole.

 _Could he?_ Chuck wondered to himself. He hadn’t fucked a girl’s ass before, and a quick glance at Betty’s lax body confirmed that she still didn’t have any cause or ability to fight him. He’d already taken her virginity, what was claiming her ass on top of that?

Smiling to himself, Chuck reached a hand down to her used cunt to collect some of his cum, making her legs twitch at the sensitivity. He brushed his hand up higher to circle Betty’s tight ass with his now-wet fingers, lightly pushing in just the tip of his index finger.

Betty flinched but didn’t move, her body feeling heavy as her exhaustion set in. All the alcohol and drugs she had ingested caught up to her as she just wanted to fall asleep.

Chuck had other plans, however.

Pushing his index finger in further, Chuck swore as Betty’s unused ass clenched around the single digit. His cum slicked up her tighter hole as he pushed it in, the pink rim stretching to accommodate the new intrusion.

Chuck gathered more of his cum from Betty’s dripping pussy and slowly worked his finger inside her tighter channel, adding his middle finger after several moments. Betty cried out softly above him as he worked but made no move to push him off, her hips simply bucking lightly away from his probing.

Satisfied with his minimal prep, Chuck tugged his cock as he straddled Betty’s thighs and aligned with her tight ass. Reaching up for Betty’s hands he brought them down to her ass, telling her “Baby, be a dear and spread your cheeks for Daddy.”

She was too tired to question him and easily grasped her own ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Chuck grinned and pressed his tip to her tightest entrance and began to push.

Betty _shrieked_ as Chuck’s cock breached her, the stretch unlike the stretching of her pussy. Undeterred, Chuck continued to push inside her ass as she wailed.

“Daddy please! It hurts so much!” Betty cried as her body writhed, trying fruitlessly to escape the painful stretching of her tiny hole.

Despite her whining ruining the moment, Chuck was in heaven. Her rim was even tighter than her virgin pussy and it was _divine._ Once he bottomed out, he slapped Betty’s hands away and spanked her ass until she quieted down.

“Shut _up_ slut, your ass belongs to me now. Be a good girl and take my cock!” Chuck punctuated his words with another sharp spank.

Betty whimpered as she slumped back down into the mattress, unable to fight off Chuck and his monstrous cock in her ass. She felt so full with him inside her, even more so than when he fucked her pussy. She gasped as he pulled out a few inches, only to thrust back in fiercely and make her body shake.

Chuck didn’t know how long he fucked Betty’s ass, but it was long enough for her to start to push back and enjoy it. Her moans spurred him on, spanking her shaking cheeks as he pounded her into the mattress. His release crept up on him and he barely had time to think before his climax burst through him and he spurt another heavy load into Betty Cooper.

Betty squealed as his cum shot into her rectum, her buzzing body feeling the weight of all the activity it had taken and making her doze off as her used body demanded rest.

Once he had caught his breath, Chuck got an idea. He reached over to his bedside table where he picked up a sharpie, uncapping it as he sat back up. Grinning, he spread Betty’s pink ass cheeks and eased out of her puffy rim. A dribble of cum spilled out of her once he was free, her asshole twitching at the sudden emptiness. Her widened hole looked better than anything Chuck could have imagined and was perfect for his plan.

He brought the sharpie to her ass, feeling triumphant as he wrote “WHORE” across her cheeks, using her gaping rim for the O. Once satisfied, he pulled out his phone to take a few photos, wanting to really capture this moment.

Chuck flipped the pliant girl over onto her back, eager to write more on her perfect little body. He wrote “Fuckdoll” over her lower stomach and drew arrows saying “Cock goes here” up her thighs. Directly above her ruined cunt he wrote “Cum inside,” a lovely picture with her pussy still leaking with his load. Finally, he wrote “Cum drinking slut” across the top of her still-red tits and threw the pen aside. He scooted up to straddle the girl’s chest, angling his already hard cock at her face as he stroked it.

He felt like he was getting close, so he slapped Betty hard across the face, waking her up. The girl moaned as she stirred.

“C’mon baby, one more load for you. Open up,” Chuck cooed, easily convincing his horny little slut to open her mouth to accept his load.

The visual of a dazed-looking Betty Cooper with her mouth wide open was too much, Chuck groaning as his release swept through him. He shot his load into her waiting mouth, his seed already overflowing and trickling down her chin. She moaned as he filled her slutty mouth and moved down to spray cum over her tits, her eyes fluttering shut as he finished.

“Don’t you dare close your mouth yet,” Chuck warned as he pulled back, once again grabbing his phone to take photos of Betty’s defiled body. He took particular delight in documenting her cum-filled mouth coupled with what he wrote over her tits. He couldn’t wait to prove to everyone in town how much of a slut Betty Cooper really was.

“Good girl, now swallow. Take a good nap now Betty, you’ve only got a few hours before we go to your next party and we can show you off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to continue this but if there was interest in a part 2 I could be convinced!
> 
> Find me and the moodboard for this fic [here](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
